every cloud has a silver lining
by maddi-becker
Summary: i love this story as a child because it is my first silmar to one i read but different in so many ways.it's about how jess and becker end up and how it brings the team closer yes even lester also brings in family in later chapters enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Becker left the break room. As Jess added three spoons of honey and a splash of milk. She pick up her mug and planned to go back to the opps room to finish the dinosaur categorising report Lester had asked for. As she turned around she saw Merryweather in the door way with a smile she thought was a tempt to look sexy it was not working it was scarring her more than anything.

"hello love"he said. Jess tried to walk past him but he grabbed her by the arm.

" i have got to go"said Jess hardly saying the words. But he never let go of her.

"your boss isn't here to stop us this time. You don't have to go"he whispered in her ear.

"No but I want to"she said struggling to get away.

He grabbed both shoulders and flung her against the wall. Causing her to drop her tea on the floor.

"you dress like a slut but don't plan to put out your just a tease well no more teasing for me"he said pressing his body against hers and wrapping one arm around her waist an the other running up and down her leg.

"please get off me"Jess begged hardly finding her voice. He silenced her with a harsh forced kiss shoving his tongue in her mouth and his hand going up her skirt. Then her instincts kicked in and she bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"BITCH!"he said slapping her and pinning her hard against the wall with his body while tightening his grip around her waist.

"let me go"she whimpered. Feeling the bruises forming all over her body were he touched her.

"no,girls like you need to be taught a lesson a painful one,its early so no one is around"he said. Releasing his grip on her waist but his pelvis pinned her to the wall. Using his free hand as the other one roamed the skirt area,pinned both her hands above her head and twisted her hands painfully.

Jess cried out in pain yet no one came to her rescue.

"stop it you hurting me"screamed Jess in pain. He slapped her and kicked her in the shin to shut her up.

"it is about to get real fun now"said Merryweather. Attacking her neck all the while twisting her wrist and hitting her arms off the over head counter.

"please stop your hurting me"jess screamed again. But she knew the break room was pretty much sound proof so you could play music with out disrupting anyone even thought it had a huge glass window to view the opps room no one was there it was that early. She cried out in pain as he stopped kissing her neck as slapped her.

"let go of her now"command matt pointing a EMD Merryweather,s head but he just twist jess's hand even hard causing her to cry out again.

"are you deaf as well as sadistic I said let go of her"yelled matt. Merryweather flung her down on the floor and walked over to matt.

"do you know who I am? I am the minister nephew,you cant touch me"he said and walked out the room head held high. Matt ran over to jess she lay on the floor frighten and in pain.

Matt got her to his office and slammed the office door shut with his foot making her jump.

"jess your okay...shhh he is not here to hurt you shhh"said matt sitting her down on his couch she was shaking and he new what was happening she was going into shock so he took his jacket off the back of his chair and wrapped it around her she flinched and let out a quiet squeak of pain. Then she burst out into a flood of tears and cried into matt's chest not caring how much pain it caused her all matt could do was rub soothing circles in her back. After a while the crying had subsided her eyes were red and puffy .

"sorry matt"she said still shaking and crying slightly.

"what no don't you apologies... I better call Lester he will need to hear about it"said matt.

"no please don't matt please"said jess who was on the verge of fully blown tears again.

"we cant let him get away with it jess"matt protested.

" I know but you heard him he is the minister nephew it will only cause more trouble and people all ready think I slept my way into the ARC please don't tell anyone please I beg you" at this point jess was crying again.

"okay I promise I wont tell anyone"sighed matt at least she will feel a little happier he thought.

"thank you... I better get back to work"said jess trying to wipe away tears but new one replaced the ones she wiped away.

"no,your going home,I will tell everyone you went home sick,I will drive you"said matt.

**please review this is my first story x publishing as soon as i can.**


	2. Chapter 2

jess laying in her bed replay what happen over and over again,she smelt food but was not that hungry. There was a quiet knock on the door it was Abbey.

"hey are you okay matt told us you went home after being sick in the break room I was wondering if you well enough to have dinner we order Chinese and got loads of chocolate oh hope you don't mind but matt and Becker have came for dinner too"whisper Abbey

"of course it is okay no thank you still got a bad belly"said jess.

"are you cold"asked abbey. She had notice jess was so well hidden by lays that she could only see her head.

"what no just fine"said jess. Jess was hidden behind the covers to hide her bruised tiny frame.

"she says she is not hungry poor thing"she told everyone. Matt's phone vibrated he had received a text the caller ID said it was from _jess.p_ it read _thank you so much x._

"can I go see jess abbey or is she asleep"asked matt.

"what,oh she is awake go ahead"said abbey. Matt slipped a chocolate bars and a handful of biscuit up his jump. There was a knock on jess's door. Jess saw a dark figure off a man come into her room. She shrivelled up behind her duvet cover.

"hey jess its me...matt I was not sure if you lying about being hungry so I brought you a bar of milk chocolate and a handful of Maryland biscuits...how you feeling?"asked matt.

"thank you matt for not telling them and the biscuits thank you"she said in a hoarse voice you could tell she has been crying. Matt left the room he closed the door.

She could here laughing and joking. Jess was not in the mood for laughing whether she was laughing of listening to in so she put a pillow over her head and went to sleep.

.

Jess woke up from a nightmare. He is not here,he is not here,it was just a dream she told her self. She looked over at her clock it read 6:45 am. Jess decided it was fine to get up she wonder mindlessly through her apartment quiet enough not to wake Connor or Abbey up. She open the fridge searching for breakfast when someone came behind her.

"hi jess" it was the familiar voice of Hilary Becker.

"hi,you scared me want some breakfast and what you doing here"jess said in a rush.

"oh yeah I would like breakfast and Abbey didn't want me driving home tiered matt left after dinner saying he had to get really early and go somewhere before going to the ARC." said Becker.

Jess nodded while pulling a banana and a carton of natural yoghurt out the fridge. She chopped the banana into slices and put into two bowls which had the yoghurt in it.

"eat up"said jess.

" I am guessing your feeling better are you coming back to work today?"asked Becker between mouthfuls of breakfast. Becker thought jess was not quiet right she moved stiff like she was hurt

"yeah I feel better and I cant miss work two days running"smiled jess.

"okay want me to drive because I have to set off soon"said Becker while rinsing his bowl.

"yeah give me a minute to get dress"she said bounding for her bedroom.

Jess wore a lilac turtle neck jumper and grey denim jeans. She walked back into the kitchen trying to but one pink heel shoe on before for falling on her bottom. This hurt more than it should have thanks to all her bruises but she only winced instead of crying out in pain as Becker helped her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess typed as fast as she could while holding the sleeves of her jump in her hand so her wrists wouldn't show,she had to finish this report for Lester by tomorrow it may have been finished today if she was at work yesterday. She as she typed in the behaviour of a mammoth into to her data base someone came behind her she wondered who because I wasn't Becker or matt and it was too early for any spare ADD operators and far far to early abbey or Connor so she kept on typing hoping it wasn't Lester or Burton. Instead of them walking away someone put a lot of pressure on her shoulders making her yelp quietly. It was Merryweather.

"did you enjoy yesterday Jessica,round two today,your boss isn't in yet I know for a fact because I checked we are all alone"he said turning her chair around and grabbing her wrists he didn't have to twist them that much because of the bruises yesterday it hurt a lot he let go and touched her leg then grabbed her wrists again pressing her hard against her chair. Jess was silently crying he was right matt was not in yet and Lester or anyone with a window view of the opps room was not there.

"please get off me"she begged through tears he did let go but grabbed her hair from behind and pulled it really far back.

"listen Missy this will happen one way or the other now you co-operate or it will hurt even more understand."he said. Jess froze.

" I said do you understand"he said pulling her head back even further. But jess was concentrating on someone in the distance it came closer till it realised what was happening and ran towards her. All of a sudden matt punched him causing him to fall to the floor.

"you okay Jessica?"asked matt.

"yeah I will be"she said. Merryweather got up and spat in matt's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"what on earth give you the right to take away a members of the ARC right by attacking them?"asked Lester. Matt looked out of the window and saw jess on the ADD typing fast yet still shaking.

"well I am waiting for a reason not to fire you on the spot"said Lester. Matt was still looking out the window _sorry jess _he thought.

"he gave up his right after attacking and almost sexually assaulting a member himself"said matt looking down at jess. Lester followed his gaze and realised who he was looking at.

"she wasn't ill yesterday was she ?"said Lester already knowing the answer.

no"said matt simply.

"is she..is she okay?"asked Lester,even though he act like he doesn't care but he cares about the well being of his colleagues.

"she will be she is just shaken now but yesterday it was worse,he had her pinned against a wall with her hands above her head he almost broke her wrist while the other was up her skirt,he slapped her and hit her because she tried to defend her self the sick bastard bit her neck and shoulders"yelled matt clearly angry now.

"he is sick and sadistic,why did you not tell me?asked Lester in a angry tone not particularly aimed at matt.

"Jessica was in shock but she begged me not to say anything she was frightened and scared I promised because I was so sure he would not do it again. I WAS WRONG HOW WAS I THAT STUPID. He is the minister nephew so she was scared he would not believe her since there are rumours about her sleeping her way into the ARC. To think with a job like this people still spread lies!"yelled matt.

"well trust me he wont lay a finger on her again and as for the minister he will know what his nephew has done I wont let anyone else but him know if she wants to tell anyone else it is up to her,you may go"said Lester while dialling a number on his phone.

"oh you may want to send miss Parker home she wont want to be here when this goes down"said Lester. Lester looked out the window and saw matt talking to jess he went to touch her on her shoulder and she winced, Merryweather was so going to pay for that thought Lester.

"hello sir, did you know you nephew Francis is a skirt chasing sick abusive bastard he attacked and almost sexually assaulted a very important member of the ARC front line team"said Lester.

"Mr Becker I would like you to kick and if that literally mean hitting and kick then do so to Mr Merryweather out of this ARC now"said Lester.

"yes sir but why?"asked Becker.

"that is not important and I request an report on how you train your men by Thursday you have two days to do it in now get that god awful man of my premiss thank you"said Lester to Becker.

Becker dragged and kicked Merryweather through the ARC as he did he kicked and screamed.

"you cant do this to me, do you know who I am,who my uncle, you will be fired for this"screamed Merryweather. Becker pulled him past matt.

"stop a minute"said matt. Becker did and matt swung a punch at Merryweather and it broke his nose.

"what the hell was that for matt?"asked Connor. Watching what was going on.

"he bloody deserved it as far as I am concerned"said matt walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess was in the kitchen cooking stir fry.

"what happen to you clothes before they looked cool on you"said abbey.

"what oh cooking didn't want to get them ruined"said jess they truth was the reason she wore grey jeans and a big baggy red sweatshop jumper with a green tank top was she didn't want them to see her bruises.

"hey did you see what Becker did to Merryweather today he literally kicked him out the building and matt decking him was just weird wonder what he did but matt and Becker seemed pissed at him"said abbey.

"yeah I know, do you know what Merryweather did to get beaten up by matt and Becker jess you okay"said Connor. Jess was white.

"Fine just got to go to the shops need more sauce keep an eye on it"said jess leaving the apartment she drove through the rain to Becker's apartment.

.

"what did matt tell you"said jess with tears running down her face. What was this cryptic Tuesday thought Becker.

"what you on about jess?"asked Becker.

"this"said jess. She took her shirt off and revealed to Becker all her bruises.

"he he attacked you oh my god jess"he said taking her into a big bear hug she cried into his chest.

.

"matt we have a problem"said abbey down her phone.

"why what has happened?"asked matt.

"it jess she went to the shop that was an hour ago"said abbey sounding worried matt new what had happened and was more worried so he texted Becker.

"don't worry she is with Becker could I come round because he bring jess back to yours and I need a word"said matt.

"yeah of course we are cooking stir fry have tea we will force Becker too bye "said abbey.

.

" I'll drive you back don't worry"he said helping her put her jumper on with out it hurting her too much. He handed her a glass of water and paracetamol but jess refused it.

"no I don't need it,but thanks"said jess.

On the way back they sat in silence she watched as the world flew past.

"Becker promise me something"said jess breaking the silence. Becker nodded his head.

"don't think of me any less than you do please I don't want to be treated differently because of what happened please."said jess.

" I promise jess, oh matt just text saying we are all having tea at yours he needed to ask you something don't know what probably checking your okay"said Becker smiling.

" no!"cried jess

"jess,what,you okay"said Becker sounding worried.

"fine I just left with out a word,abbey and Connor will be really worried and left dinner cooking under Connor's supervision"said jess shaking her head.

" I am sure abbey wont let him touch anything,you haven't told them."said Becker jess shock her head.

"you should tell them they care about you and they would understand,abbey will want to know she will help you thought it,it helps trust me"said Becker.

Jess let out a little bit of laughter. Becker looked at he questionably

"ha you sound like a shrink"said jess.

"hey don't say that I hate shrinks do you know how many of them Lester has forced on me after abbey, Connor and Danny went through the anomaly then again when Sarah died I hate them they annoy me more than Connor does"said Becker. Smiling too.

"ha my mum said when I was young I need a a shrink because my nan died I wont eat turns out I was ill she panics to much only if she knew what I do for a career"said jess giggling to her self.

"she didn't eat when my cousin said she was working with lions and wild cats never mind me with dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures"said jess.

The ride home was a bit more fun till they pulled up to her apartment block realising she would have to tell Connor and abbey.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt sat on the couch while Connor and abbey we cooking the stir fry. Emily was looking at a technology magazine.

" Connor you know if I was cooking I would have ended up burning you poor abbey your in her way"said Emily

"ha that is why I cook other wise she would burn down the house"said matt smirking.

"sorry matt I never knew I really am sorry I shouldn't have tried to surprise you but the instruction we to complicated sorry"said Emily looking a bit up set.

"hey don't worry about it was the thought that counts I can get a new microwave"said matt rubbing her shoulder.

"ha don't worry about it Emily when we came back jess said to abbey not to use the black plates in the microwave and abbey used the black plates in the microwave not knowing they were metal ha that was funny"said Connor laughing to him self.

"you know what else is funny"said abbey.

"what?"said Connor

"me getting this spoon which is in boiling water and press it your forehead"said abbey.

"ha I did that at uni as a dare"said Connor rubbing his forehead then pinching something out of abbeys hand.

"Connor your banned from helping pester matt or something stop getting I the way"yelled abbey.

Connor leaned over the counter to get some kitchen roll and started flicking in at matt who flicked it back this went on till one missed and landed on abbey.

"it was him"they both said together. Abbey just through a cooking magazine at them which hit Emily.

"ow what was that for it was matt and Connor not me"said Emily sounding hurt

"sorry Emily it was meant for Connor and matt could you do me a favour and through it at one of them"said abbey and Emily through it at Connor which matt just laughed at.

There was a knock on the door. Matt jumped up and stuck his tongue out at Connor.

"I'll get it so you can face abbey and Emily ha"said matt.

Matt opened the door it was jess and Becker. Becker hello was drowned out by abbey's high pitched scream.

"that is it I swear down Connor I will take a hint of Emily and cook you instead of the chicken stop FLICKING THINGS AT ME Connor did you hear what I just said"screamed Abbey who had just found another piece of kitchen roll in her hair.

" I never said cook just scold him with the spoon"said Emily.

"what you say doesn't matter"said Connor looking slightly scarred

"what have you been doing poking her with a stick Connor she is really pissed at you?"said Becker.

"what no it was matt not me and Emily is encouraging her to cook me "said Connor.

" I never said cook just scold with a spoon it was a joke thought my mother used to do it to my uncle"said Emily with a wave of sadness.

"jess you scared us where were you?"said abbey smacking Connor across the back of his head on the way past him.

"ow abbey"said Connor.

" it was matt"said abbey.

"oh yeah blame me"said matt laughing.

" I was at Becker's"said jess.

"why?"said Connor. She looked at matt then to Becker.

"I-I was attacked my Merryweather"said jess.

"you were dragging him out and matt decked him"said Connor. Matt nodded. Emily was in shock.

"men still hit women these days but matt said it doesn't happen any more"said Emily.

"it doesn't usually happen but sick men like him do do things"said matt.

" Becker has already promised that he will think no less of me and you all need to do the same"said jess.

" I didn't think any less of you when I found and stopped him from hurting you and more and I wont now"said matt.

"you knew from the start why did you not say any thing"said abbey.

" I respected the fact if anyone was going to say anything to you it was jess and she didn't want to so I kept it to my self like she wanted till I had to tell Lester"said matt.

" Lester knows great,you know what lets just have dinner and forget about it for tonight"said jess.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess woke up the next morning and drove to work in silence she new for a fact Lester was going to say something but she prayed he wouldn't. As she pulled into the ARC she scanned her ID bracelet. On her desk were two chocolate bars with postit notes on each the green one she knew was from matt said _hey jess Emily wants a word with you so I have invited you and Becker round for dinner Connor and abbey are to busy so it will only be us four bye matt._ The other one was a huge chocolate bar with a bright pink postit note on from her own desk it read _hey thanks for opening up to me I will pick you up at 6:00 for matt dinner thing. PS:if you want I could teach you self defence just give us a shout and I will teach you,no orange right from H. Becker._ Jess smiled and opened Becker chocolate bar and it was her favourite chocolate bar _Boleyn 75% chocolate _how did he know was all that crossed her mind.

Finished at last the report that was due today was done today thought jess she was about to get up and give it Lester when tapped her on her shoulder making her cringe in pain.

"Miss Parker could I see you in my office please"said Lester. Oh no was all that went through her head.

" I believe you have a report to give me"said Lester he thought he may as well get this out the way before he said any thing. Jess handing him her report.

" are you feeling any better Miss Parker?"asked Lester he thought he would let he say it,to see if she was scared of him.

"excuse me sir"said jess confused.

"on Monday you were sent home ill"said Lester dropping the hint when he say fear flash in her eyes when he mentioned Monday.

"um..yes sir feeling a lot better sir may I go sir"said jess. She was frightened of me thought Lester.

"no not quiet sit...I know you weren't sick on Monday miss Parker."he waited for a response. Jess just looked down suddenly finding her hand very interesting.

"there is no need to fear me at this moment in time miss Parker. What he did to you was very wrong very wrong indeed. I just need to know you are all right"said Lester embarrassed of being this nice but this is what she needed niceness,kindness and support.

" I am fine sir really fine Becker and matt are helping me through it and Connor and abbey are doing there best."said jess

"good,good I am gland you told them, I promised to matt I would not saying anything to your colleges just the minister and Burton. But what on gods green earth made you think you could not tell anyone?"asked Lester.

" I-I was frighten he threaten me and he was the minister nephew sorry I should have said something but I never expected him to...to do it again I am sorry"said jess on the verge of tears.

"it's okay miss Parker I have made sure he will not lay a finger on you again but if anything like this happens again you must tell me understand"said Lester.

"yes sir"said jess while leaving the room.

As she got to the bottom it was time for lunch so she headed for the break room to find Connor,abbey,matt and Becker.

.

As she walked in matt was boiling the kettle.

"tea jess?"he asked jess nodded while picking up a muffin and a banana.

"here you are jess I remembered to add milk and honey"said Becker jess smiled.

"jess can you catch?"asked abbey.

"well yeah of course I can catch why"said jess sounding a little offended.

Abbey through a bottle of paramede at jess.

"your a life saver abbey were did you find it"said jess taking two cap fulls like it read on the instructions.

"what is it"asked matt.

"it like calpol for adults I cant swallow tablets so I take liquid medicine but since I moved up here I have never been able to find a shop that sells in lucky me I have really needed it"said jess.

"one of my men has the same problem but he had to chew on a paracetamol I tried once not a good idea"said Becker.

"i am guessing you have just seen Lester he was in a good mood this morning I am guessing you talk dampened the mood a bit"said Connor.

"yeah well he never shouted thank god"said jess.

"oh and don't dress to formally tonight it just a hang out like last night."said matt.

"yeah okay,may be I might sleep tonight I spent all night baking last night that why there is so many muffins,that reminds me Connor will you go shopping tomorrow for me we have no food in"said jess.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess wore a white summer dress that went done below her knees and it had pink,orange and purple flowers on it,she also wore a orange cardigan and flat bottom sandals no heels tonight thought jess it was a warm night. Her hair in a messy bun but looked more beautiful than ever. She wore no make-up like always and no jewellery because she couldn't find any. She looked gorgeous. There was a knock on the door at 5:45. Becker was early so jess was no quiet ready he just sat in the room talking to Connor who was waiting for abbey to hurry up so they could go out for their date.

Jess walked into the room looking beautiful. Becker wore a pair of smart black jeans and a white shirt.

"bye jess"said abbey thought her bedroom door.

"yeah bye jess, I would say some teasing remark but abbey may murder me so don't work I am in health"said Connor.

" Connor!"yelled abbey. As they walked through the door.

.

As they drove jess played with the end of her dress.

"you know you look lovely jess"said Becker. Jess's cheeks blushed bright red.

"thank you look great as well"said jess going redder. Her phone started to buzz.

"what do you want Connor?"said jess slightly angry.

"abbey has changed the password on my computer and wont tell me what it is do you know"said Connor.

"no Connor I do not know but I deserves you right for making stupid comments why do you need you computer anyway I thought you were going out"said jess

"we are but we don't know any cinema listings do you any good films I could go and see"said Connor.

" yes but not telling you bye"said jess hanging up the phone laughing. Becker buzzed and he answered it. It was connected to the dashboard and it was on speaker phone.

"hello Connor"they both said together.

"hi love..ow abbey that hurt,hi guys do you know any cinema listings"said Connor.

" Connor give me the phone you do realise you are on speaker so they can her everything you say"said abbey in the background.

"hi guys need a film do you recommend any"said abbey.

"um the cinema is show _your highness _and _the adjustment bureau _they were good films I saw the reviews they look good bye we are at matt's now love yea bye abs"said jess.

as they got into matt Emily was on the couch drawing matt cooking.

"if you could stay still I could draw you"she said not realising jess and Becker were there.

"oh sorry cooking and staying still don't work hey jess hey Becker take a seat"said matt while chopping vegetables.

"hey Becker I need help in the kitchen leave the girls to have a girly talk"said matt.

"hey Emily matt says you wanted a word with me"said jess sitting down next to her.

"yeah well its about what happen with you on Monday...only matt and Becker know this but before I went through the anomaly I had a horrible family and life my mother died when I was young which left me with my father who was abusive all the time to me. when I was sixteen I was forced into a marriage by my father to a man called George Kingston I kept my mother maiden name because it was a choice I had. My husband abused me and I ran away he almost killed me but I got through that anomaly and it all went away I forgot about everything to do with him and my past but my mother and my uncle who was killed by my father for helping me escape"said Emily.

" Emily I am sorry to here that but why did you tell me"said jess.

" I told you because you went through the same thing matt says he attacked you and almost sexually assaulted you,don't worry he said this last night you told everyone he had to re-explain because I was confused. The reason I am telling you this is your not alone you can always talk to me"said Emily.

"thank you Emily that means a lot to me,oh also I got you some clothes yesterday I was shopping for abbey birthday and I saw this jeans and jumper outfit and a summer dress that I thought you would suit and would fit because you the same sizes as me here try it on"said jess handing her a bag.

Emily and jess went it to matt room.

"where did the girls go?"asked matt.

"jess got Emily a gift so she is probably helping her put it on. Oh right on queue"said Becker. As he said that Emily came out if the bedroom in a pink summer dress the same length as jess's and a red cardigan.

"wow Emily you look wow"said matt.

"thank you I was not sure if it was appropriate to were a dress this short but jess convinced me"said Emily giving a little twirl.

"yes well it suits you. Tea is all most finished we are having Guinea foul and vegetables with gravy, after that we are watching a film were not sure yet so Emily is picking."said matt.

.

As they sat down to eat they made small talk about family and how silly Connor and abbey were acting. After dinner they all sat down on the couch Emily was snuggled into matt and jess was sat next to Becker. Emily had chosen to watch _the other Boleyn girl_ matt and Becker watched it but not particularly enjoying it as it was a small historic chic flick. They laughed and bit and cried at bits.

Jess was tiered after being up all night last night fell asleep on Becker. He did not realise till the end when matt turned the lights on.

"oh my word look jess I asleep on Becker."said Emily. Matt was going to say something connorish but thought better of it.

"um well you both could stay for the night I guess I have a spare room and a spare fold out bed you could borrow. As matt and Emily walked in the direction of their rooms.

Becker genitally picked jess up by putting on arm underneath her legs the other behind her head and carried her towards matt's spare room as he put her down on the bed she woke up.

"hey Becker what time is it?"asked jess.

"it is wow it is one in the morning you need to get some sleep"said Becker pulling the duvet cover over her.

"thanks Becker your the best."said jess sleepily.

"thank jess but I am going to sleep on the couch now bye"said Becker.

"wait why are you sleeping on the couch and me on the bed"said jess.

"because your a woman and a bruised woman who needs to sleep in something soft night jess"said Becker closing the door.

.

Jess woke up in the morning to some scraping in the kitchen. As she walked out into the living room wearing one on Emily's nighties.

"morning sun shine"said Emily smiling.

"morning Em thanks for letting me borrow one on your nighties."said jess. Sitting on a stool next to her, Emily was drawing the kitchen.

"hey it is yours you lent it to me remember when I first came through the anomaly what do you want for breakfast."said Emily.

"what do you have?"asked jess.

"we have cereal which to be honest is yuck,toast,no wait we have no toaster we have fruit and we have microwave porridge which is my favourite but I need supervision making it can you supervise me please I am hungry"said Emily bouncing on the spot.

"yeah sure get me two bowl not metal bowls. Also the porridge and the milk."said jess and Emily did just that. As the microwave pinged matt woke up and came through the kitchen to see two young girls wearing flannel nighties and white sock trying to get the bowls out of the microwave.

"morning,didn't you want cereal, ah it feels different not waking up to a bouncing Emily asking for supervision so she can have porridge"smiled matt. Emily just stuck her tongue out at him

"where is Becker."said jess.

"asleep he will be up in a minute he is a soldier so he is trained to get up stupidly early no work today thank god we went to bed late after watch that film"said matt .

"morning,speak of the devil and he shall appear"said matt as Becker walked into the kitchen.

"morning"said Becker stifling a yawn.

"hold that thought anomaly go now"said jess.


	9. Chapter 9

On their they way to work Emily and jess were sat in the back. Emily had to come to the ARC because Lester said once a week she was to come in a do something. They chatted about small things and technology.

"well like I said I am not allowed to use the microwave yet well not with out supervision"said Emily.

"hey don't worry about it"said matt.

"meeting with Lester today"said Emily,pulling a face.

"aw don't worry I have one too but your will be well more interesting and less tense because your includes say your stay at matt the end my includes having to say and probably write a report of what happened give it to Lester then Burton then the minister,oh that reminds me, Becker your report I finished it for you all but one person."said jess.

"thanks jess don't worry I already did his report"said Becker.

.

"jess can you do me a favour please?"asked abbey.

"of course what do ya need?"said jess.

"well I was wondering if you could track down my brother jack please"said abbey.

"yeah sure hey when I do he can spend a few weeks down I have a inflatable bed he could use."said jess.

_Jack Maitland – 45a Coulthard apartment blocks—mobile-07765476523 house-857578._

"hello is that jack Maitland speaking?"asked jess.

"um yes why"said the male voice. Abbey it jack come say something mouthed jess to abbey who stood next to her.

"jack it me abbey"said abbey.

"oh my god but them people said you went missing oh my god abbey I missed your voice for a whole year"said jack.

"yeah well right um I will pick you up on Friday at sixish bye"said abbey_._

"_bye"said the male voice_

.

"HEY ABBEY hi my cousin Kim says I can stay at hers for two days so you Connor and jack can have a alone time"said jess.

"cool"said abbey.

Abbey went to go and pick jack up.

Jess and Becker sat in the locker room when jess's phone rang but Becker got it before she did.

"hello miss Parker phone"said Becker smiling.

"oh that's a sexy voice"said the female caller at that he handed it to jess.

"hey Kim what do you want"said jess.

"oh well I am sorry but you cant come down"said Kim before hanging up.

"oh okay I will find somewhere else to stay for the week end bye"said jess

"you could stay at mine for two days I mean I have crashed at yours"said Becker.

"really that would be great"said jess blushing a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

"right before you argue I am sleeping on my sofa bed you sleep on my bed."said Becker in a serious tone.

"are you sure?..fine who is gonna do the cooking because I know to well you cant cook"said jess in a teasing tone.

"ah well that's were you come in,we use you to phone the take out"said Becker.

After dinner jess learned a valuable lesson never ever changeling Becker to a tickle fight because she will lose. Jess was a very ticklish person and Becker wasn't. As Becker ran around trying to catch jess when he finally caught her he got her on the floor. With out thinking he kissed her on the lips and pulled away quickly.

"Jess I am sorry I..."he was stopped by jess kissing him again and to her relief he didn't pull away in fact he deepened the kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist and jess's fingers were tangled in his hair. They pulled apart taking in as much oxygen as possible Becker rested his forehead on jess's

"finally"whisper jess.

"sorry I kept you waiting"said Becker kissing her on the nose.

"it was worth the wait"murmured jess against his lips. He pick her up all the time not breaking the kiss. He carried her to the sofa. As they kissed jess had removed Becker's shirt and along the line she had lost her too.

"you know my room is warmer than in here"said Becker against jess lips. Jess just had to nod and she was swiped of her feet by Becker.

.

Becker woke up to find him self lying next to a naked jess it was then when he saw bruises along her hips and back he swore if he ever saw Merryweather again he would do some damage . Her face was so peaceful and worry free.

Her arms wrapped round Becker. Her hair was wild everywhere but she looked beautiful. Becker's arms where around her protectively. His duvet cover was wrapped round them like a cocoon. Jess woke.

"hello beautiful"said Becker kissing her head.

"morning to you too"said jess stifling a yawn.

"come on we need to get up got work today"said Becker.

.

"jack you stay here,jess watch him please"said abbey.

"aye aye captain abbey"said jess saluting her.

"hello jack..don't touch the ADD ever okay"said jess almost shouting.

"yes don't touch the ADD is her baby is it not jess"said Becker teasingly.

"like I could hurt jack abbey's baby brother"said jess. Jack looked up at Becker

"hello sir"said jack.

"aw what did you do Becker he is scared."said jess.

" not much apart from going into the future to save him me almost dying from future predators and abbey says I will kill him so not much really"said Becker smiling.

"aw poor jack."said jess.

"aw leave jack alone he looks like he is going to cry"said abbey walking back into the room

"yes Hilary leave jack alone"said jess laughing.

"JESSICA!"said Becker.

"yes"said jess laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey authors note-this chapter was hard to rate because at end there is no sex scene but they do undress and it is in detail but much enjoy review soon :) **

At lunch everyone was in the break room apart from jess and matt.

"coffee anyone"said Becker.

"no thanks got tea"said abbey

"nah mate thanks"said Connor.

"jack want some coffee?"asked Becker.

"um yes please"said jack.

"hi jess want some coffee"said Becker.

"oh no I am like a hyper active squirrel on crack with coffee"laughed jess grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge. Becker smiled imagining the thought of jess being more hyper then what she already is. A huge smile spread across his lips.

"someone is happy what did you do drop Merryweather of a bridge"said matt

"that is a bit harsh"said jack.

"no it is not"growled abbey.

"why what did he do?"asked jack

"well lets just say he is very sick"said Connor his eye looking at jess.

"yes well I would rather we wouldn't talk about that especially in here please"said jess.

"jess is right if she doesn't want to talk about it we wont so jack its nice to meet you, I am matt Anderson team leader"said matt holding a hand out to him.

"hello sir."said jack.

"wow, jack you are never this polite why"said abbey.

"yeah well when a man called Lester phoned me up saying you were missing during work, I just assumed it had something to do with the anomalies and after seeing what I saw I assume you would have died being there for over a month so I thought about everything you taught me as a kid and do it out of respect and you survived a year there how with those weird creature things"said jack.

"aw wow,well we were in the Cretaceous and if it was not for Connor I would have gave up"said abbey.

"well that was interesting,well I have to go shopping for some food a new microwave,toaster and coffee machine poor Emily bless her tried to surprise me the other day with breakfast in bed bless her it went wrong"said matt.

"who is Emily your daughter"said jack.

"no no it not matt's daughter,it is a Victorian woman who came through an anomaly with a mental man called Ethan or Patrick which ever and he fell in love with her now they are nice couple sweet"said Connor.

"just like Becker and jes...ow ow ow get of me abbey that hurts"said Connor. Abbey had his ear pinched between her fingers.

"well you should learn not to push your luck,and making comment on Becker who was just being nice esh "said abbey.

that night Becker and jess made it back to Becker's apartment.

" Becker you okay your being very quiet"said jess.

"yeah fine...okay this morning I saw all the bruises on your back and waist it just shocked me how far he had gone"said Becker shaking his head.

"oh Hil don't worry about it you worried me you know how much you worried me."said jess.

" Hil? How did I worry you"said Becker.

"oh my friend from school had a brother called Hilary and she called him Hil. You worried me because I thought you were having second thoughts about what happened last night"said jess.

"hey I loved last night and I like Hil"said Becker and leaning over and kissing jess on the head.

When they were at his apartment they order take out . As they ate they watched TV during one of the shows Becker was drawing on jess arm with his finger.

"you know that tickles"said jess scratching were he as drawing.

"that cant of tickled but this will."he said while jumping on to jess tickling her ribs.

"o..o..okay..get ...ff. Me now"laughed jess. She got away and ran into his room scream with laughter.

" Becker s-stop it please s-t-t-o-o-p it please ah why are you not ticklish"said jess.

"because it would be no fun"he laughed as jess squirmed in his arms.

"okay but this fun to"said jess pecking him on the lips.

"yes it"said Becker against her lips. Jess legs wrapped around his waist and her finger were in his hair Becker's hand her on her waist. Jess felt Becker groan against her lips as she removed her skirt. Becker hands lifted her shirt up while she undone his belt. He kicked off his jeans. Jess sat on his lap in black lace underwear as he unhooked her bra her hand moved down to the boxers and so did his.


End file.
